Antes de Partir
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Ash regresó de Unova con los ojos fijos en la región Kalos pero detenerse en el cruce en donde se despidió de Misty hace tantos años atrás remueve muchas cosas en él... Cosas que le hacen dar cuenta de la diferencia enorme que había entre Misty, May, Dawn e Iris... ¡One Shot! Pokéshipping Como siempre! xD


**_Bien amigos les dejo un nuevo one shot! Se me ocurrió tonteando ayer... si tonteando dejé que mis dedos escribieran por mí sin pensar... y salió esto. Es lo que a mí me encantaría que pase cuadno Ash llegué a Paleta después de Unova ;o; Estúpidos escritores!_**

**_Jajajaj Pokémon no me pertecene... si no... éste sería el final de Best Wishes 2 -w-_**

**_Gracias a PinkStar375 por echarle el ojo antes de que lo subiera!_**

**_Esto es..._**

* * *

**Antes de Partir**

* * *

La suave brisa movía unas pequeñas flores blancas que adornaban el camino a la salida de ciudad Verde. Ese -sin dudas- era el lugar donde todo había comenzado; el lugar en el cual, la chica que lo acompañó en los primeros años de su aventura pokémon, lo dejaba para tomar posesión de su gimnasio pokémon.

Nunca había sentido lo que sintió aquella vez, bueno tal vez sí, una vez… La vez que en ese bosque donde había decidido liberar a su Pikachu -aunque aquella vez- Pikachu se quedó con él, el espacio vacío se llenó muy rápido… ahora no era así.

Se paró en el mismo lugar que aquella vez, en el lugar donde le había prometido a su mejor amiga que iba a estar bien. ¡Claro que lo había estado!

Había sido la única promesa que había mantenido para con ella… la de estar bien sin ella. Había sido todo un desafío, pero lo había logrado tan magistralmente que casi nadie se había percatado cuando le seguía afectando aquella despedida. Incluso ahí mismo, podía sentirse con menos años, con cuatro competencias menos… quería olvidar Hoenn, La Batalla de la Frontera, Sinnoh y Unova.

Quería remontarse a ese tiempo, cuando la vio alejarse de él en esa bendita bicicleta, esa que él había tomado para salvar a Pikachu y le ganó conseguirse una de sus más leales amigas. Porque eso era Misty para él, la más leal… La que aunque peleaban, siempre estaba ahí acompañándolo en todas las locuras que hacía. No era como May que tardaba horas en arreglarse para salir a buscar una aventura, ni como Dawn que prefería no acompañarlo a bailar y aunque si se parecía algo a Iris en la actitud, Misty –sin embargo– era… Misty.

Su primera amiga, la única que en poco tiempo llegó a conocerlo completamente. Bien, era solo un niño, pero aún así, cuando se volvían a encontrar, ella leía en su rostro todo lo que él pensaba o pretendía decir.

Eso la hacía la única.

Suspiró con el recuerdo latente de aquella vez, recordaba cómo fue sintiéndose de cierta forma incompleto conforme se alejaba de él… Sí, él debió haber sido más honesto con sus emociones…

Pero… ¿qué iba a hacer? Solo era un niño que no comprendía que no solo dejaba que su mejor amiga lo dejara, sino que a su vez ella se llevaba consigo una gran parte de él.

No lo comprendió a los días, ni a los meses, ni a los años… No lo comprendió hasta que regresó a Kanto después de Unova y llegó hasta este punto luego de despedirse de Iris y Cilan.

Ahí en ese lugar, todo regresó a él a tal velocidad que una traviesa lágrima le recorrió la mejilla. Usó su antebrazo para secarse la mirada y se quedó ahí parado observando el mismo ocaso de aquel siete de noviembre…

Tenía la opción de seguir hacia su derecha e ir a verla, decirle todo lo que había comprendido ahora… ir a decirle lo importante que era para él, ir a buscar esa parte de él que está en ciudad Celeste junto con ella. Ir y…

Elevó su mano hacía el ratón eléctrico que iba apoyado en su hombro y suspiró.

No tenía el valor para hacerlo…

—Vayamos a casa Pikachu… la región Kalos nos espera después de ver a mamá.

Dándole la espalda al cruce, avanzó el resto de camino hasta pueblo Paleta. Cuando divisó su casa a pesar de la noche que cubría el cielo oscuro de brillantes estrellas, se lanzó a correr pero se detuvo en la puerta, al escuchar una voz más aparte de la de su mamá en la casa…

—¡Esto está exquisito! —escuchó la voz de su madre, al parecer tenía compañía—. ¡Te dije que podías, solo hay que seguir al pie de la letra toda la receta!

—¡Genial! —exclamó la otra voz—. Ya no tendré que seguir dependiendo de las comidas congeladas…

—Ánimo Misty —aquel nombre lo tomó por total sorpresa, indicándole a Pikachu que hiciera silencio se acercó lentamente a la cocina. Su madre no había cambiado nada, seguía tal cual la despidió en Unova, pero la jovencita al lado de ella hizo que su corazón latiera de manera extraña. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba cubierto por un pañuelo azul y traía un delantal del mismo color, las mejillas con un poco de harina que le provocaron una sonrisa involuntaria, y sus ojos verdes… esos ojos verdes que se abrieron al máximo al encontrarse con él. Delia que miraba a Misty, observó la dirección en donde su compañera de cocina había perdido el habla, y vio a su hijo.

—Ash —dijo la mujer.

Había sido descubierto y ya no valía seguir escondiéndose.

—Mamá —la saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza—… Misty —la miró y ella lo saludó, pero el saludó no llegó a sus oídos, quedo de piedra observándola mientras ésta acariciaba a Pikachu que había saltado a los brazos femeninos—. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Oh —Delia comentó con un aplauso—, Misty estaba visitándome y decidí retomar nuestras clases de cocina —de un movimiento le quitó el delantal a la pelirroja quien se sonrojó ferozmente cuando la mujer la hizo girar delante de Ash—. ¿Lo ves, Ash?

Ash no podía decir ni una sola palabra de la impresión.

—¡Está en los huesos! —exclamó molesta Delia al ver que su hijo no comprendía.

—Ni tanto —comentó Misty, apenada—, tengo mucho trabajo.

—¡El stress es muy malo! —la regañó y Misty suspiró. Pero lo siguiente sí que volvió a dejar a Ash de piedra, Delia cruzó el brazo por los hombros de Misty y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de la chica—. ¡Haces que me preocupe por ti!

—Lo sé… —respondió con una sonrisa—, ahora comeré muy bien.

—¡Eso espero!

Ash seguía viendo la escena con la boca ligeramente abierta. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué su madre trataba así a Misty? Y de pronto, no supo si sentirse feliz o celoso… quizás un poco de ambas.

—Bueno, yo venía a preparar las cosas para salir a Kalos, es la nueva región que iré a conocer ahora.

Aquello hizo que ambas mujeres lo miraran con un poco de melancolía.

—Déjame prepararte de cenar —dijo Delia, quien adrede golpeó a Misty con su cadera para que fuera con Ash a la sala—. ¡No me molesten mientras cocino! —les advirtió con un guiño a la pelirroja. Ésta se sonrojó, y salió por el ventanal a tomar un poco de aire, Ash confundido por la situación salió tras ella.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó éste.

—Así que un nuevo viaje —comentó sin mirarlo, observando las estrellas que titilaban en el cielo.

—Si —respondió y se formó un silencio bastante incomodo, Ash la observó recordando lo que le había provocado el ocaso en el cruce. Teniendo a Misty cerca de él, lo hacía sentir bien, lo hacía sentir… completo. Sin dudas, ella tenía algo de él en su poder… Pero, ¿qué sería?

Él no veía que le faltaba algo, solo lo sentía… Era algo abstracto… ¿Qué sería?

Protestó en voz alta sin darse cuenta, llamando la atención de su amiga.

—¿Ash? —le preguntó apoyando la espalda en la barandilla de la terraza—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —respondió de manera nerviosa.

—Puede que no nos vemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tu rostro no me dice lo mismo —le sonrió—. Te conozco muy bien Ash Ketchum —comentó con una sonrisita burlesca en sus labios.

—Lo sé, por eso eres la única —dijo sin pensar, y se cubrió la boca con los dedos, la pelirroja desapareció la sonrisa de la impresión.

—¿La única? —preguntó cuándo se recuperó aún con una sonrisa melancólica dibujada en los labios, levantó la vista de nuevo a las estrellas—. ¿Y eso por qué? Sé que tienes más amigas… hace rato que deje de ser tu única amiga —se quedó en silencio, no iba a hacerse falsas esperanzas si aquella palabra venía de Ash. Después de todo, era muy probable que a eso se refiera con «única»

—No es que —dijo cruzándose de brazos e inclinando un poco la cabeza— seas la única amiga que tengo —frunció más el entrecejo tratando de recordar todo lo que sintió esa tarde—, pero si eres única en ciertos aspectos.

—¿Eh? —aquello tomó por sorpresa a la chica que bajó su mirada hacia Ash, se le hizo cómica aquella pose de su amigo, era la pose que ponía cuando pensaba estrategias de batallas, o intentaba encontrar una solución a algún problema…

Quizás eso era… había un problema.

—¿Cuál es el problema Ash? —preguntó cortando la distancia que los separaba.

—Hoy justamente recordé nuestra despedida cuando llegué al cruce en ciudad Verde —la boca de Misty hizo una perfecta O pero no emitió sonido—, incluso estuve a punto de tomar el camino a ciudad Celeste pero no pude…

—Bueno —comentó tratando de no hacer pesada la situación—, al menos no fuiste… si hubieras ido no hubieras encontrado a nadie ahí.

Ash se enderezó sin descruzar sus brazos y la observó de forma seria. No era normal aquella postura, incluso se sintió algo intimidada.

—¿Qué es lo que hiciste? —le preguntó molesto.

—¿Qué hice? —respondió con una pregunta mientras sus ojos se abrían al máximo.

—No ahora —negó tajantemente—. Aquella vez.

Misty lo observó inclinando su cabeza un poquito hacia la derecha.

—Explícate que la cocina me dejo lenta —le pidió. Ash volvió a ponerse en la misma posición pensante de antes.

—¿Por qué siento desde aquella vez que algo me falta? —Misty lo miró pero prefirió callar—. ¿Qué tienes de mí? Porque me he despedido de las chicas, pero solo cuando tú te fuiste, sentí esa sensación de vacío.

—Ash… —se cruzó de brazos—. Yo no tengo nada tuyo, al contrario tú tienes cosas mías… —puso los ojos en blanco y susurró irónica—, claro si no es que las perdiste por ahí.

Ash la miró molesto, sí que le molesto que creyera que no tenía aquellas valiosas cosas con él. Ingresó a la casa y buscó la mochila que dejó sobre el sillón, observó cómo su madre estaba entretenida en la cocina y sonrió cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

—¡Mira! —le ordenó cuando quedó frente a la pelirroja una vez más, ésta estaba paralizada, con las manos temblorosas volvió a rosar con las yemas de los dedos su pañuelo y su señuelo—. Tengo todo… —pero cuando Misty iba a tomarlo, Ash lo quitó rápidamente de su alcance para guardarlo en su bolsillo—, siempre los he tenido conmigo —bajó la mirada—. Cuando sentía que ya no podía más miraba el pañuelo y recordaba que te había prometido que estaría bien sin ti.

—¿Eh? —de verdad, esto estaba siendo una cadena de sorpresa tras sorpresa.

—Cuando me refiero a única… —comentó aún algo pensante—, por ejemplo, cuando quería salir a las aventuras tú siempre estabas dispuesta a salir detrás de mí sin fijarte en nada, May y Dawn tenían que hacerse unos cuantos arreglos de horas para quedar de la misma forma… —puso sus ojos en blanco—, o al menos yo las veía igual… Ellas tampoco me acompañaban en mis locuras —sonrió con una sonrisa ladeada pero aún así tenía la mirada triste—, tú me acompañabas a bailar, a cantar jejeje —pasó la mano con desesperación por la nuca—, aunque nosotros peleábamos mucho, yo podía hacer todo lo que quería sin limitaciones… algo que no pude hacer con las otras tres.

—Ash…

—Está bien que fui creciendo conforme pasaron los viajes pero… —volvió a su pose de pensador—, nunca pude comprender porque verte alejar se me hizo tan doloroso que las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin control.

—Ash… —volvió a susurrar.

—Es que esa es la verdad… —la miró—. ¿Por qué lloré por ti? ¿Qué es lo que te hace tan importante en mi vida? ¿Por qué estar así contigo me quita todos esos sentimientos confusos?

—¿Ser tu mejor amiga? —preguntó ocultando las manos tras ella.

—No es eso —corrió su mirada a las estrellas—, siento que hay algo más… Tú eres algo más, algo especial en mi vida y yo… —suspiró resignado—. Creí comprenderlo pero no… no lo comprendo.

Misty lo veía y de a poco una sonrisa se formó en sus labios…

—¡A comer! —los llamó Delia. Y con eso, Misty se acercó a Ash con -aún- las manos tras ella y le susurró.

—¿Quieres saber qué te pasa? —le preguntó muy cerca de él, Ash retrocedió un poco por la cercanía femenina, cercanía que le provocó que ambas mejillas se le tornaran tan rojas como las de Pikachu.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con tartamudees.

—Es que tú me amas —le dijo muy bajito dejándolo de piedra. La pelirroja sin más tomó a Pikachu entre sus brazos e ingresaron a la casa—. Entra a comer Ash.

—¿Qué yo…? —tartamudeó incrédulo— ¿Qué yo…? —volvió a comentar— ¿Qué yo…?

—¡Ash a comer! —insistió nuevamente Delia.

—Voy mamá —comentó tras sacudir la cabeza y volver a ingresar a la casa.

La conversación de la cena sorprendió ahora a Ash, Misty hablaba con él y con Delia como si la escena de antes no hubiera sido importante. Pero mientras comía comprendió las palabras de Misty… No la quería por ser su amiga… la quería como esa mujer que lo acompañaría al fin del mundo si fuera necesario… y sabía que si no fuera por el gimnasio pokémon, así sería.

Si no fuera por el gimnasio pokémon, quizás él hubiera entendido antes todo. No sé sentiría tan perdido por ocasiones…

Así como estaban los tres juntos… podía sentirse en casa sin lugar a dudas.

—Entonces, ¿mañana partes a Kalos? —preguntó Misty con una sonrisa. Se extrañó, no había una pizca de tristeza en su mirada.

—Eso planeo —contestó mirando su plato de comida—, es un largo viaje en barco y prefiero salir antes que inicie la liga.

—Que genial… —exclamó la pelirroja haciendo que él se sintiera aún más incómodo—, Kalos debe ser maravilloso —le apuntó con su tenedor—, tienes que traerme recuerdos de aquella región…

—¿Eh? —elevó al ceja derecha sorprendido—. Éste… claro… lo que gustes…

—¡Genial! —junto sus manos—. Veré los catálogos de las cosas que venden allá y demás que puedes pedirle ayuda a tu amiga de turno para traer cosas prácticas y útiles.

Esto ya parecía una burla, hace unos minutos atrás le hacía dar cuenta de sus sentimientos y ahora actuaba como si estuviera feliz de que se fuera a un nuevo viaje y más encima ya le hablaba de la nueva amiga que haría en la región…

¡No la entendía! ¡Cielos que no la entendía!

Delia pareció darse cuenta de que algo pasaba porque le pidió a Misty que fuera a buscar la tarta que dejó en el segundo piso para que se enfriara mientras se acercaba a su hijo.

—¿Ash?

—Estoy algo confundido mamá…

—¿En qué? —comentó sorprendida—. ¿En tu viaje?

—Sí… —comentó—, Misty esta tan feliz de mi nuevo viaje.

—Pero ella siempre está feliz cuando inicias un nuevo viaje, ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?

—Es que… yo…

Pero se detuvo al ver como Misty regresaba con la tarta que tenían arriba enfriando.

—¡La hice yo Ash! —comentó la chica con una sonrisa—. Espero que haya quedado bien…

—Veremos —comentó, mientras Delia la partía y servía un trozo a cada uno.

Los cinco, incluido Pikachu y Marill, probaron la tarta a la vez, quedándose sorprendidos del sabor.

—¡Que genial! —comentó Misty con ambas manos en su rostro—. Me quedo riquísimo.

Ash la vio realizar el gesto y su corazón latió anormal… no dijo nada, prefirió acabarse su trozo de pastel.

—Bueno, creo que ya tengo varias recetas hasta que tenga unos días más libres en el gimnasio.

—Si —afirmó Delia—, aunque me van a abandonar los dos el mismo día… —farfulló.

—¿Eh? —Ash miró a Misty, que estaba degustando su pastel—. ¿Regresas a Ciudad Celeste?

—Si, mañana —comentó mirándolo—. No puedo dejar más tiempo cerrado mi gimnasio. Lo cierro unos días cada dos meses y vengo aquí a pueblo Paleta.

—Ya veo… —no dijeron más nada, pero el silencio se rompió con comentarios de viejas aventuras. Misty empezó a recordar cosas de sus viajes, a contar cosas que le pasaron en su gimnasio.

Todo se sentía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y fueran cosas que habían pasado ayer.

Cuando el sueño los comenzó a vencer se fueron a acostar. Misty ocupó su cama mientras él se acomodó en un futon en el suelo. Y ambos se quedaron viendo el techo sin decir una palabra.

¿Y ahora qué?

Se sentó en el suelo y cruzó las piernas regresando a su pose de pensador. Pensar ya le estaba haciendo doler la cabeza, pero no se comparaba a la incertidumbre que sentía por su compañera.

—¿Ash? —escuchó su voz pero no la buscó. Siguió pensando y tratando de encontrar una respuesta a todo lo que había pasado—. ¿No puedes dormir?

—Cómo dormir si dices que estoy enamorado de ti y tú actúas como si no te importara —respondió sin pensar, sin medir si aquello pronunciado estaba bien o estaba mal…

—No es que no me importe —gruñó—. Solo es que… —también se sentó en la cama— no es fácil asimilar que tú me dices esas cosas…

—¿No me crees? —la acusó y buscó su rostro aún en la oscuridad de la habitación—. ¿Verdad?

—Bueno…

—Buenas noches.

—Ash…

—Buenas noches —volvió a repetir acostándose sobre el duro futón.

El sonido del Dodrio del vecino lo despertó como siempre sucedía cuando estaba en Pueblo Paleta. Se refregó los ojos y tras buscar a Misty, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba. Salió de la habitación para buscarla y suspiró al verla con Delia en la cocina preparando el desayuno, sin anunciarse, volvió a subir las escaleras para bañarse.

En la cocina mientras tanto, Delia observaba como Misty batía los huevos con sumo cuidado.

—Sí, así está bien —comentó—. ¿Y entonces eso harás? —le preguntó.

—Claro —sonrió con las mejillas coloradas—, Ash me dijo que yo era muy especial en su vida, que yo tenía algo de él que lo hacía sentir incompleto… —la miró emocionada—. Eso fue lo mejor Delia, lo dijo todo sin pensar… me hizo sentir muy feliz y en paz conmigo misma…

—Pero conoces a mi hijo, tienes que decirle que tú eres feliz que él cumpla sus sueños, que tu alegría se debe a eso… —cruzó los brazos—, es tan despistado como el padre, vas a tener que ser directa con él.

—Lo haré no se preocupe… —Misty se mordió la lengua, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios comentó—. Suegra.

—¡Ah! —Delia la abrazó—. Nuera…

Ash bajó a desayunar cuando todo estaba listo en la mesa. Lucía una chaqueta azul con detalles grises, pantalones grises con un detalle azul y una gorra roja con negro.

—¡Wow Ash! —exclamó Misty con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Vas a competir o a romper corazones en Kalos?

—No te burles de mí —comentó mirándola de reojo. Misty solo se sonrió una vez más y se preparó para desayunar.

Luego del exquisito festín, ambos amigos tomaron sus mochilas, a sus pokémon en brazos y salieron a la puerta seguidos por Delia.

—Bien mamá… nos vemos en cuanto terminé la liga Kalos.

—Aquí te esperaré hijo —le sonrió—. Cómo siempre… las mujeres somos buenas para esperar —miró a Misty y le guiñó el ojo haciendo que ésta bajara la mirada apenada.

—Lo sé —afirmó el moreno, claro lejos de comprender a lo que se refería su madre

—Cuídate Misty —le dijo Delia—, llámame en cuanto llegues a Ciudad Celeste.

—Lo haré —afirmó.

Luego giraron sobre sus pies y tomaron la ruta 1 de camino a su nueva aventura. Fueron en total silencio, solo se escuchaba el andar de sus pies sobre el camino pedregoso, hasta que llegaron a un cruce.

No era un cruce cualquiera… era ese cruce que nuevamente separaría sus caminos en dos.

—Bien Ash —dijo Misty parándose frente a él—, que te vaya súper bien en la región Kalos, éxitos en tus batallas y ojalá ganes la liga.

—Misty… —susurró, sentía como si el deja vú de la despedida volviera a él. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así?

— Ash —le sonrió—, adiós —la chica, se movió hacia el camino que la guiaba a ciudad Celeste y suspiró dándole la espalda a Ash.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo…

Él viéndola alejarse, como antes, como en sus recuerdos… otra vez esa parte que había regresado a él se alejaba causándole un gran dolor…

Quería llorar una vez más… quería que no se fuera, quería que lo acompañara a una nueva aventura donde podrían bailar y cantar todo lo que ellos querían, donde podrían vivir emocionantes aventuras…

Y lloró.

Pero esta vez sus pies se movieron tras ella.

—¡Misty espera! —la mencionada detuvo su andar y volteó un poco, no lucía sorprendida, lucía contenta. Su plan había funcionado como esperaba.

—Ash, ¿qué pasa?

—¡¿Te vas a ir así nada más?! —protestó.

—No entiendo.

—Te das cuenta que me gustas, que te quiero y tú no me dices nada —seguía protestando con un movimiento de sus brazos.

—¿Y qué tengo que decirte? —preguntó.

—¡Si tú me quieres a mí! —le dijo ofuscado a la pelirroja. ¡Cielos que podía enloquecerlo!

—Si te quiero Ash —le dijo cerrando los ojos—, desde siempre…

—Y entonces…

—Sé esperar —comentó con una triste sonrisa—, así como cuando tú te sientes flaquear observas mi pañuelo, cuando mis fuerzas flaquean regreso a pueblo Paleta, convivo con tu madre y recuerdo que yo también prometí que iba a estar bien. Porque tú esperas que yo sea la mejor líder de gimnasio, porque sé que tú también quieres lo mejor para mí.

—Pienso lo mismo… —dijo Ash rascándose la nuca—, yo también sé que quieres que sea el mejor.

—Es por eso que me pone feliz verte iniciar un nuevo viaje.

—Pero… —Misty lo silenció con los dedos de su mano derecha.

—No digas nada —sonrió—, prometo cuidar muy bien este pedacito —apoyó su mano en el pecho— de tu corazón que me has regalado hace tantos años, así como yo te di parte del mío en ese pañuelo y en ese anzuelo.

—Misty…

—Ve a Kalos… —le incitó—, ve, sigue persiguiendo tus sueños e ideales… que aquí estaré esperándote siempre que regreses…

—Misty… gracias —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Claro que —le golpeó el hombro con su puño derecho—, tampoco voy a esperarte toda mi vida Ash Ketchum…

—¡Ya lo verás, venceré en Kalos! —prometió mientras sobaba su brazo golpeado.

—¡Conque regreses soy feliz! —le dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla.

—Misty —susurró con las mejillas rojas, tocándose el lugar del beso.

—Eso es para la buena suerte —le indicó—. ¡Ve a ganar Ash!

—Y tú sigue siendo la mejor.

—¡No tienes ni que decirlo Ash, no tienes ni que decirlo! —comentó creída la líder—. Bueno, —indicó con su mano el camino a su espalda— yo me voy por allá.

—Y yo por allá —indicó el camino opuesto.

—Hasta que nos volvamos a ver Ash…

—Hasta que nos volvamos a ver Misty…

Y tras despedirse cada uno tomó su camino. Misty hacía ciudad Celeste y Ash hacia ciudad Carmín y luego hacía la región Kalos donde junto con Pikachu, una nueva aventura les estaba esperando.

—¡Bien Pikachu! —dijo Ash con el puño delante de él—. ¡Región Kalos, Ash Ketchum va a desafiarte!

Misty que se había detenido para verlo alejarse de ella, algo que nunca había hecho. Y sonrió al ver los gestos, imaginándose bien lo que estaba diciendo pese a que no lo escuchaba…

Sonrió y volvió a encaminarse a su casa, sabiendo al fin a ciencia cierta lo que Ash sentía por ella.


End file.
